Genie I
by MadnessNLove
Summary: Naruto abrió la boca junto como incrementaba su sorpresa. Eso de "las genios" lo había escuchado solo en las historias y algunas canciones y eran completamente ficticias. Pero la mujer frente suyo se veía demasiado real, al igual que el zorro a su lado.
1. Perdido

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Genie I

Capítulo 1: Perdido.

Despertó sintiendo la brisa marina sobre sí. Estaba aturdido aún por lo sucedido, a diferencia de un normal despertar para él se vio acostado sobre la arena que poco a poco tomaba temperatura. Había pernoctado en aquella playa. Recordó todo antes de cuestionarse el porqué de su presencia ahí.

– Madara… – El culpable de todo lo sucedido.

Uchiha Madara era un hombre que en el ámbito de los negocios se había transformado en una importante figura para su empresa. Los Uchiha lo habían desligado de sus empresas y ahora podía comprender sin lugar a dudas el porqué de ello. Demonios, Sasuke le advirtió por mucho tiempo el riesgo que conllevaba tenerlo junto a él. Había sido un completo iluso.

Gruñó frustrado y ayudándose de sus manos se irguió sobre la superficie arenosa analizando el terreno. Miró hacia la nada, ahí donde el mar es lo único que se puede divisar por kilómetros a la lejanía. No había rastro alguno del crucero en el que abordaba hace menos de cinco horas, calculó por la posición del sol mañanero.

Estaba al parecer en una isla, probablemente desierta y sin nada. _Ese imbécil quería, sin lugar a dudas deshacerse de mí_ afirmó en su mente. Fue en ese instante que el rubio consideró qué tanto llegamos a conocer a las personas en la vida. Esto le demostraba que no podía fiarse tan fácil de nadie de ahora en adelante.

 _Si salgo vivo de aquí_ recapacitó.

Recorrió el lugar pero luego de dos horas de caminar sin rumbo por la arena de la isla supo que no tendría la certeza segura de si ya la había recorrido por completo o solo iba comenzando el recorrido. Si se miraba hacia el centro de la isla te encontrabas con palmeras por dónde se viese. Un gran bosque tropical estaba frente a sus ojos azulados. Supo que si quería comer lo más seguro era encontrar algún fruto en el inmenso bosque, pero la idea de que mientras él se adentraba a este algún barco pasase y perdiese un seguro chance de salir de ahí era peor que no comer por un rato.

Debido a que las olas no eran tranquilas era imposible barajar la idea de querer nadar para salir de ahí, era una de las cosas más temibles de todo el lugar.

No supo claramente cuánto tiempo pasó pero se sentó mirando a la inmensa nada de mar que estaba frente a sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo analizaba que dentro de siete días moriría e incluso antes se dijo con la mejor seriedad que pudo tener en aquel momento. Moriría agonizando pensó pero se agarró sus rubios cabellos intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

Cambiando el tema, en su mente surgió uno más importante; debido a que había dedicado gran parte de su corta vida a estudiar y los negocios jamás tuvo una novia. Y ahora moriría sin haber dado beso alguno razonó a punto de llorar como un bebé.

Se cuestionó el lugar aquel. _Al menos me hubiese gustado saber dónde morí dattebayo_ pensó triste. Y quizás jamás encuentren su cuerpo, o huesos.

– ¡Necesito salir de aquí dattebayo!

Su mirada se fijó a su derecha que un zorro estaba sentado junto a él. El animal tenía nueve colas y sus ojos eran de un color igual a la sangre. Cuando el animal se vio observado lo miró de vuelta.

– Hola. – Le saludó, tenía la voz grave.

Naruto abrió los ojos y la boca en sorpresa, gritó desesperado. ¡Era muy luego para comenzar a delirar! Se acercó al animal intentando convencerse de que todo era ficción y tocó el anaranjado pelaje, pero se sorprendió de las ilusiones que era capaz de crear la mente. El animal se sentía muy real.

– Es porque soy real, idiota. – Le respondió adivinando sus pensamientos.

El veinteañero se asustó. El zorro miró hacia atrás y como si alguien lo llamase se alejó adentrándose al tropical bosque. Naruto dedujo que si el animal estaba vivo debía de haber algún tipo de comida y lo siguió. Lo persiguió hasta llegar a una bella cascada, el animal se estaba acurrucando al lado de un objeto que no se podía distinguir bien debido al cuerpo del zorro.

– ¿Qué haces? –Cuestionó curioso.

– Es mi dueña. – Respondió tranquilo sin mirarlo.

Absorbido por la curiosidad tomó el objeto que era al parecer de oro y lo agitó intentando descubrir algún tipo de comida dentro o comprender porqué el animal llamaba a aquello como dueño. Concluyó después de unos momentos que el estar tan solo en esa isla te volvía así de loco y antes de devolvérsela limpió una mancha que tenía.

Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero una enorme columna de humo lila rodeo el lugar por completo impidiendo que siguiese su camino. No veía nada aparte de la humareda, volteó e intentó divisar qué sucedía y una silueta femenina se hiso presente. Cuando esta desapareció de a poco la notó mejor. La mujer era de tez blanca y era dueña de un largo cabello negro azulado, tenía una bella figura y un atuendo tipo kimono realmente hermoso de blanco con toques morados, en esos momentos parecía agarrarse la cabeza por dolor. El zorro rodeó sus piernas a modo de saludo.

– K-Kurama, te he dicho que no me agites tanto.

– Ese idiota fue, él te invocó.

Solo ahí pareció fijarse del presente joven frente a ella. Era muy linda y tenía unos ojos de color perla que lo dejaron hipnotizado. Al no dejar de sentirse mirada fijamente por un tiempo sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín poco común, era adorable.

– ¿Eso es… cierto? – Preguntó hacia el rubio. Se sentía algo incómoda por haberse sonrojado, nunca le había pasado con nadie.

– S-Sí. – Respondió como pudo, totalmente embobado.

– Ya veo… Déjame explicarte. – Chasqueó los dedos de su mano diestra y un sillón dorado apareció detrás del rubio.

Sus ojos azules no podían creerlo.

– Soy una genio, me has invocado y eres merecedor de tres deseos. – Explicó sabiéndose la frase de memoria.

Él abrió la boca junto como incrementaba su sorpresa. Eso de "las genios" lo había escuchado solo en las historias y algunas canciones y eran completamente ficticias. Pero la mujer frente suyo se veía demasiado real, al igual que el zorro a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó, Kurama notó la reacción puesto que también lo había hecho con él hace unos minutos atrás. La genio se puso nerviosa ante la cercanía del rubio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Esta vez el zorro comprendió la reacción de su dueña y gruñó alejando al muchacho.

– Tranquilo, solo quería comprobar que es-…

– Por supuesto que es real. – Respondió como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Miró analizando la situación, rio de a poco hasta que se agarró con fuerza los rubios cabellos asustando a los dos presentes en el momento. ¡Se había vuelto loco en menos de un día en aquel lugar! Su muerte estaba más cerca de lo que había creído. Hizo caso omiso de los llamados de la mujer y caminó hasta la playa, se sentó nuevamente mirando a la nada. Enlazó sus brazos con sus rodillas intentando ignorar los gruñidos del zorro que llegaba a su lado con el recipiente dorado en su espalda.

– Idiota, ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Al no ver respuesta alguna siguió. – Haz invocado a mi dueña y ahora ella está llorando por tu culpa. – Le acusó.

– ¿Y por qué estaría llorando dattebayo? – Se sorprendió de haber contestado a los reclamos del animal cayendo en su locura.

– Porque la haz ignorado. Una vez que invocas a una genio ella deberá estar junto a ti, si no quieres eso solo pide tus tres deseos y déjanos en paz.

Naruto arqueó una ceja sin querer caer en los juegos de su mente. Resopló algo en voz baja, ya que moriría de todos modos no perdía nada al seguirle la corriente a su locura. Tomó entre sus dedos el objeto que, ahora que lo pensaba realmente parecía de esas lámparas mágicas de los cuentos que alguna vez leyó.

– Genio, quisiera disculparme contigo. – Susurró apenado acariciando el objeto con cariño. – Solo sé que me he vuelto loco y… Bueno, concédeme los tres deseos por favor.

La muchacha salió del recipiente con una nueva columna de humo color lila. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos dando evidencia de su llanto.

– Me llamo Hinata, puedes comenzar.

– Hinata… – Dijo sintiendo que aquel nombre era perfecto para ella. – Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. – Le sonrió ampliamente extendiendo su mano.

– M-Mucho gusto… Naruto-kun.

Sus azulados ojos se sorprendieron de lo bien que se sintió su interior al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

– Estoy aquí por culpa de un idiota. No, – Se corrigió al instante. – el idiota soy yo por confiar en él. Así que quisiera volver a mi casa.

– Por favor dímelo a modo de "deseo…"

– Oh, entiendo. Deseo que volvamos a mi departamento en Konoha.

Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente, se escuchó un chasquido de dedos y al abrirlos ya estaba en su hogar. Anonadado miró los alrededores y tocó sus muebles comprobando lo real de la situación ¡Tenía una genio! Observó que con su mirada recorría curiosa el lugar nuevo. El zorro había venido con ellos.

– ¿Por qué está él aquí? – Kurama lo miró con odio.

– Al pedir "volvamos" lo incluiste en tu deseo, pero de todas maneras no me puedo separar de él.

Miró que el moreno asentía comprendiendo.

– Te quedan otros dos deseos.

Miró con paciencia al rubio que parecía pensar sus otros dos deseos pero por su respuesta dedujo que no tenía ninguno.

– Los pediré más tarde, por ahora debo planear una venganza en contra Madara.

– E-Entonces… ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? – Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente que la invocara guardasen sus otros dos deseos, típicamente pedían rápidamente tres cosas para ellos importantes y se veía obligada a regresar a su lámpara por un tiempo indefinido.

– Oh… – Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado. – Compraré algo para el pulgoso ¿Estás bien con tu lámpara?

– S-Sí. Aunque… – Susurró insegura de continuar o no, la mirada atenta de su nuevo humano la alentó a seguir. – Me gustaría dormir fuera de ella por algún día. – Confesó avergonzada.

– Comprendo. Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá. – Propuso indicando el sofá a unos metros de ellos. Debía tratar bien a Hinata, ya que ella lo había traído de vuelta salvándole la vida.

Naruto miró el reloj y se adentró en su cuarto, después de bañarse se vistió con traje y corbata. Ya despedido de sus invitados salió del apartamento. Según calculaba el crucero estaba aún en el mar y Madara no tenía posibilidad de regresar. Aprovechó esto para dirigirse a su empresa, despedir y desvincular al Uchiha para siempre.

Sonrió satisfecho y daba las gracias a todos los dioses por darle la oportunidad de tener a Hinata a su lado. También tenía una conversación de arrepentimiento con Sasuke porque no le había hecho caso cuando contrató al Uchiha en su empresa.

.

.

.

En su auto, ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y su vida no corría peligro no tenía idea de los siguientes dos deseos que pediría. Antes de pasar por su departamento compró en una tienda una cama para perros y todo lo relacionado para el zorro de su genio.

Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró cocinando –Ella le contó que a pesar de que con su magia ella podía preparar todo tipo de platos quiso experimentar lo que los humanos llaman "cocinar"- y la imagen le encantó. Ya encontraría a una mujer para formar una familia y todo eso pensó.

Comieron en un ambiente tranquilo, él le explicó la historia ocurrida con el Uchiha y su amigo mientras ella escuchaba con atención. Luego ella le contó sus experiencias con otra gente en épocas diferentes, generalmente los pedidos eran comida y había logrado aprender el arte gracias a eso. Naruto la felicitó mil veces.

Por la noche, Hinata se sentó en el sofá y Naruto con el control apretó un botón rojo. Una caja que hasta ese momento había estado de color negro de repente mostraba a gente. ¡Gente real! Se acercó curiosa y tocó la pantalla no pudiendo tocar a la gente adentro de ella. Les habló pero al parecer estos no podían siquiera escucharla, vio a Naruto reír y se sintió avergonzada sentándose de nuevo en el mueble de cuero.

El Uzumaki se acercó y quiso sentarse junto a ella, pero antes que eso sucediese Kurama se le adelantó gruñéndole al tiempo que reposaba su cabeza en los muslos de la chica que había comenzado a acariciar su pelaje.

Se alejó y fue al baño, donde tomó un baño capaz de quitarle cualquier rastro de estrés. Salió cepillándose los dientes vestido solo con unos pantalones de pijama. Era verano, por lo que no acostumbraba a vestirse de la parte de arriba. Cuando Hinata lo miró se sonrojó de sobremanera y el rubio completamente iluso se le acercó rápido creyendo que la chica tenía fiebre. Ella no empujó no aguantando y corrió a encerrarse en la que sería su habitación. Kurama ya estaba descansando en su cómoda cama que Naruto le había traído y él no pudo evitar sentirse confundido con la reacción de la mujer.

Mientras que ella seguía apoyada en la puerta preguntándose qué podrían significar los locos latidos que su corazón bombeaba desde que vio al humano hace unos momentos.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:** Buenas, buenas. Espero les guste este fic que demoré en terminarlo un poco, pero que como ya les dije: no subiría fics hasta que los tenga terminados o falte muy poco para ello. Gracias inmensamente a todos los follows nuevos, los reviews, los favoritos, todo~


	2. Invitación

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Genie I

Capítulo 2: Invitación.

Madara no pudo creer que Naruto hubiera encontrado la remota manera de volver, pero se encontró en la calle como antes. Igual a tiempos anteriores, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda.

Naruto nunca más supo de ese hombre y tampoco esperaba hacerlo.

La nueva oportunidad de vivir que le había otorgado Hinata lo tenía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sus empleados lo supieron. Karin, su prima incluso fue a visitarlo para charlar y le sorprendió la felicidad que irradiaba el rostro de su familiar. Había ido a invitarlo para su matrimonio en un par de meses con un tal Suigetsu y él aceptó de buena gana.

– Pero debes llevar pareja. Sabes que al tío Jiraiya le gustaría que te casases pronto. – Le comentó sirviéndose del café que la secretaria de su primo le había traído.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Eso significa que por fin le harás caso? – Inquirió curiosa.

– No precisamente.

Karin bufó algo enfadada. – Espero no contrates una _prostituta_ , al menos lleva a una de tus empleadas. – Replicó haciendo una mueca al recordar a su tío con una acompañante de dudosa procedencia en la última celebración familiar.

– ¡No haré eso dattebayo! – Le reclamó exasperado. – Y no te preocupes, yo no soy como él.

– Eso espero. – Dijo la pelirroja dejando la taza a medio servir sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Naruto una vez se vio solo en la habitación intentó idear un plan para tener a algún acompañante. Quizás podría decirle a Hinata pensó. Pero Hinata es una genio y toda su vida ha ejercido el cargo, ¿sería posible que supiese de qué tratan las celebraciones de matrimonio? Era una de las preguntas, pero ¿A ella le gustaría acompañarlo o debería desear aquello?

Desearlo… Estaría obligándola. Él no quería eso.

Sin embargo la idea de ir junto a ella se le hacía cada vez más tentadora y de ser una opción, Naruto lo dejó como un deber. Él debía ir con ella. Quería que todo el mundo conociera a su salvadora, sin explicarles toda la historia –obviamente-, ya que el final más probable de decir todo ello sería él en un manicomio.

La imagen mental de él junto a Hinata en la boda, incluso como invitados era muy linda pensó sonrojándose.

.

.

Al salir del horario de trabajo pasó por su restaurante favorito y ordenó tres porciones de ramen, luego en un puesto muy acogedor compró unos cuantos rollos de canela. Si no la convencía con el ramen, definitivamente esos dulces lo harían.

– Bienvenido. – Le sonrió la genio al verlo llegar.

Naruto dejó su maletín en una silla y se acercó a saludar a la mujer que se sonrojó por la cercanía. Kurama apreciaba todo esto desde su acolchada cama algo malhumorado.

Una llamada al departamento alertó a los convivientes, el rubio contestó haciéndole señas a la chica de cabellos azulados que guardara silencio, ella asintió y se alejó del teléfono a revisar las bolsas que traía consigo al llegar.

– Diga. – Contestó.

– ¿Cómo está mi ahijado favorito?

– ¿Viejo? – Se preguntó más bien a sí mismo comprobando la voz de su interlocutor.

– Veo que sigues igual de irrespetuoso como siempre… – El rubio rio por lo bajo. – Quiero reunirme contigo.

– ¿Hay algo importante? ¡Dime qué ocurre dattebayo!

– Tu boda. – Jiraiya supo del otro lado de la línea que su ahijado quedó petrificado. – Ya es tiempo que tengas familia Naruto.

– …

Naruto seguía en shock por el comentario. Si bien no era un hombre viejo, él no consideraba la idea de casarse por el momento. Él no quería casarse, mucho menos con cualquier persona. Sabía que Jiraiya lo mencionaba porque tenía en mente concertar algunas citas con chicas adineradas como ocurrió una vez en su adolescencia terminando todo eso en una pelea.

Suspiró algo cansado. Su tío era igual de persistente que él, convencerlo no sería fácil.

– Vamos Naruto… Date una oportunidad de estar con alguna chica…

Miró hacia un lado buscando las palabras correctas para negársele a su tío pero ninguna se le ocurría. En aquel momento sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados al ver a Hinata mirando curiosa los tazones de ramen encima de la mesa y los rollitos de canela que había dejado en un plato. Kurama se había acercado a ella olfateando estos nuevos alimentos desconocidos para los dos.

Sinceramente se había acostumbrado a estar con ella. En aquella semana había disfrutado de la compañía de la genio junto a su "adorable" mascota, pero la idea de que ella estaba realmente obligada a estar junto a él solo porque no había elegido sus últimos dos deseos le atormentaba. Quizás ella no quería estar ahí, quizás solo quería irse. Después de todo dejarla encerrada en su departamento no era la mejor definición de calidad de vida. La tenía encerrada al igual que cuando ella estaba en su lámpara.

– ¿Naruto sigues ahí? – La voz de Jiraiya lo trajo de vuelta.

– Ya tengo novia viejo. – El rubio sonrió al saber que por fin tenía una buena excusa.

–… – Ahora Jiraiya tomó silencio del otro lado pero sorprendió al rubio al contestarle. – Qué bien, quiero conocerla.

La llamada había finalizado.

Hinata notó que su amo parecía sorprendido y se acercó a él preguntándole bajito "¿Estás bien?" –Esto porque no sabía si él continuaba al teléfono o no ya que continuaba con el aparato cerca de su oreja pero no había hablado en un buen rato-.

– Hey idiota, mi ama te ha hablado. – Kurama rompió el silencio con su grave voz.

– ¡Estoy bien! – Exclamó rascándose sus cabellos rubios, colgando la llamada y dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Mientras los dos presentes aceptaron sus dichos, por dentro Naruto estaba totalmente nerviosos y con la piel de gallina. Su tío Jiraiya era de temer cuando se proponía algo y estaba seguro que si descubría que en realidad no tenía novia alguna, él se encargaría de buscarle alguna. Y siempre sería alguien que le trajera beneficios económicos a la empresa, a su tío no le importaba si esta persona era fea o vieja por lo que Naruto sentía escalofríos simplemente de osar mentirle al peliblanco.

 _¡Debo conseguirme una novia dattebayo!_

.

.

¡Había dado en el clavo! Hinata se había enamorado totalmente de esos deliciosos rollitos de canela, pero él no había sido capaz de invitarla a la boda del viejo.

Mucho menos de pedirle aunque sea por un pequeño lapso de tiempo que fuese su novia de mentiras.

 _Novia de mentiras_

Por alguna razón no le agradaba esa frase. Se removió algo incómodo sobre el sillón.

– Oye idiota deja de moverte y déjame dormir.

– Tch. – Se quejó el rubio acomodándose por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

.

.

– Supongo que es una chica, ¿me equivoco? – El rubio casi da un salto internamente que lo lleva al cielo del susto.

– Sasuke-teme, ¿Cómo…? – Su amigo lo interrumpió.

– Llevo dos minutos aquí y ni cuenta te habías dado dobe.

A pesar de que el tono de voz siempre era frío y sus palabras las justas, Naruto sabía que Sasuke no estaba enojado; más bien, sentía curiosidad.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

– ¿Eh? – El moreno tuvo ganas de pegarse en la cara por lo lento que a veces podía ser su amigo.

– La chica…

– Ah… Ella se llama… – Se rascó sus rubios cabellos intentando calmar su nerviosismo por hablar de ella. – Hinata.

– ¿La invitarás a la boda de tu prima?

– Eso quiero… – Miró a su amigo unos momentos recordando. – ¿Tú irás a la boda de Karin?

– Estoy invitado. – Fue la corta respuesta dada.

Naruto lo miró con algo de tristeza. – ¿Y no te sientes mal?

Su oscura mirada lo enfrentó. – ¿Por qué debería?

– Es solo que Karin estuvo siempre detrás de ti y ahora ese tal Suigetsu… ¿No te sientes mal por quedarte solo? – Y es que su amigo no era muy simpático con la gente, mucho menos sociable. Naruto creyó que la única oportunidad de tener a alguien se le había esfumado.

– Idiota. – Sasuke sonrió. – ¿Quieres que la separe de su nuevo amor solo porque me quedaré solo?

– Bueno, yo…

– A Karin nunca la amé, supongo que será feliz con ese tipo.

El silencio les rodeó después de esta confesión. Sasuke nunca mostró que la pelirroja le importara siquiera un poco, pero ahora él decía de una manera muy indiscreta que juntos ella no habría sido feliz. Su amigo ahora estaba observando fijamente una reliquia de plata que adornaba su oficina, -y ahora que lo analizaba, siempre él quedaba mirando aquella cosa-.

Como si tuviese paz con solo verla.

A veces creía que Sasuke iba a verlo a su empresa solo por mirar unos momentos aquella antigüedad.

– Le dije al viejo que tenía novia.

El Uchiha volteó a verlo rápido. Como si se hubiese perdido de algo. – ¿Y eso?

– Es una mentira, lo hice porque él quería planificar citas con chicas ricachonas como la vez anterior.

– ¿Quién es Hinata entonces? – El solo nombrarla le hizo sonrojar.

– Ella es… mi salvadora.

Los ojos negros le quedaron observando durante un momento intentando adivinar el significado de aquellas palabras.

– Quiero llevarla al matrimonio y no sé cómo decirle dattebayo. – Naruto apoyó su cabeza bajo sus brazos.

Al ver a su amigo tan acomplejado por la tal Hinata, Sasuke bufó por lo bajo y se dirigió hasta quedar frente a su amigo-rival obteniendo la atención de este.

– Puedes…

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:** Lo dejo hasta aquí esta vez… ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan!

Con respecto al fic quisiera aclarar que no di tantos detalles de la situación de Naruto con Madara básicamente porque me iría por otro lado y la historia se extendería demasiado. Bye bye~ Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Un Uchiha

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Genie I

Capítulo 3: Un Uchiha.

.

.

Hinata estaba algo aburrida de ver la televisión. Aquel día no tenía ánimos de verla y eso era terrible porque en ese departamento era lo único que podía hacer. Se preguntó si podría salir a recorrer la ciudad, quería salir algún día, pero esperaría a Naruto para decirle.

Tocaron unas veces la puerta asustando a los dos moradores del apartamento.

– Kurama… ¿debería abrir? – Susurró temerosa.

– Abre, ante cualquier cosa estaré ahí para protegerte. – Los dos se miraron unos momentos más y asintieron antes de actuar.

La puerta se abrió demasiado lento para el gusto del muchacho al otro lado.

– ¿Eres Hinata? – Le preguntó.

– ¿C-Cómo sabe mi nombre? – La muchacha terminó de abrir la puerta. El chico se sonrojó, era muy linda.

– T-Tengo esto para usted. – El joven se sorprendió por haber tartamudeado en un momento como ese. La chica lo miró sacar las dos grandes cajas y dejarlas sobre la mesa. Luego le entregó un ramo de bellas flores blancas con una nota de color anaranjada resaltando. – Ahora por favor firme aquí. – Le indicó con un bolígrafo sobre el papel ahora en manos de la chica.

Ella tomó su tiempo solo para dibujar unos cuantos garabatos sobre el papel, como si recién estuviese inventándolos. Obviamente, así era. Se despidió del muchacho que demoró unos momentos en irse, estaba embobado y para Kurama eso le era evidente.

La nota anaranjada tenía la inscripción: _"Son regalos para ti Hinata-chan, espero que te gusten. –Naruto"_

– Son de Naruto-kun. – Le comentó algo sorprendida al zorro, él también estaba sorprendido.

Se trataba de un bello vestido en tonos pastel color morado, junto con un collar y zapatos negros. Cuando Hinata apareció ante Kurama con el conjunto puesto hasta el zorro quedó anonadado por la belleza de su ama.

– Te ves preciosa ama. – Confesó algo avergonzado el zorro de nueve colas.

Ella sonrió feliz y con unas pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de su cara, el animal iba a acercársele a brindarle su cariño pero las llaves sonaron en la puerta de entrada y el Uzumaki entró contento e impactado por la deslumbrante perfección de su genio.

– H-Hinata-chan… – La mujer no esperó a que entrase, solo de un momento a otro se vio abrazado por ella. La abrazó sintiendo el cuerpo femenino temblar en sus brazos. – ¿…Qué? – Ella lloraba, así que la separó y miró con cuidado. – ¿Estás bien? Si no te gusta yo…

– Naruto-kun esta es la p-primera vez que alguien me regala algo. – Confesó aun hipando por el llanto. – Estoy muy contenta, gracias. – Lo abrazó de nuevo.

– Yo… me alegro que te gustase y quería… – Obtuvo la mirada atenta de ella y el zorro. – Invitarte a una fiesta. – Ninguno de los dos comprendió a qué se refería. – Un matrimonio de hecho, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

Ella observó unos instantes más los ojos azules y asintió con un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Me encantaría Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba totalmente absorta mirando con detalle la oficina de Naruto. Habían pasado ahí antes de irse al matrimonio puesto que el Uzumaki había olvidado algo en su lugar de trabajo. No es hasta que Hinata repara en un objeto en especial, una reliquia de plata que estaba en un lugar de la oficina siendo completamente ignorada por todo este tiempo.

– ¡S-Sakura-chan!

– ¿Ah? – Preguntó Naruto mirándola de repente. - ¿Me llamaste?

– N-No yo solo… – Avergonzada miró una y otra vez a la reliquia y al rubio. – ¿Puedo llevármela?

– ¿Eso? – Apuntó con sus morenas manos y al ver la afirmativa de Hinata asintió. – Por supuesto dattebayo.

.

Con sus perlados ojos recorría la iglesia llena de curiosidad, miraba cada rincón, cada detalle y a cada persona presente ahí. Nunca había estado en una "boda" y aunque Naruto le había dicho que no tenía de qué preocuparse estaba muy nerviosa por no arruinarlo. Era una especie de _cita_ –como le llaman los humanos- pensó sonrojándose un momento, miró al rubio a su lado él estaba radiante, era un muchacho muy guapo.

Vio la cara de alivio de Naruto cuando la mujer pelirroja de lentes –que al parecer era la _casada_ \- le comunicó que el "tío Jiraiya" no había podido asistir y felizmente agregaba que le había obsequiado la "Luna de miel" en la ciudad de Kumo.

– Así que es ella… – Hinata se sentía observada, y más que eso, ya que la mujer estaba demasiado cerca de ella analizándola. – Es muy linda. – Concluyó sonrojándola.

– Gracias, lo sé dattebayo. – Agradeció complacido el Uzumaki.

– ¡Ella no es de tu propiedad idiota! – La pelirroja le pegó a Naruto por su comentario y el rubio solo le sonrió a modo de disculpas. Al parecer ese comentario debió haberla incomodado de alguna forma, pero cada vez que lo pensaba una chispa de alegría le recorría el cuerpo.

Mordió su labio inferior tratando de controlar sus latidos.

En la celebración se dirigieron a saludar a un muchacho pelinegro con ojos del mismo color que iba acompañado de una sonriente y despampanante rubia de ojos azules. Ella se llamaba Ino y era una de las futuras representantes de la empresa InoShikaCho, empresa que une a tres familias adineradas.

El muchacho pelinegro era el mejor amigo de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke; el actual dueño de las empresas Uchiha. Él tenía una mirada oscura y penetrante, esta misma le miraba con demasiada insistencia. Tanta era su fuerza que logró ponerla nerviosa unos momentos llegando a no poner tanta atención en lo que su invocador rubio y la otra muchacha hablaban, no sabía exactamente cómo evitar al chico y menos cuando Naruto le avisó que iría al baño e Ino se separó del Uchiha para ir por una copa dejándolos solos.

– V-Voy a ir afuera p-por aire fresco. – Logró decir incómoda.

Alcanzó a llegar a un balcón, pero para cuando iba a tomar aire aliviada lo vio detrás de ella, asustándola.

– ¡Sasuke-san! – Logró nombrarlo antes que él la arrinconase contra la reja intimidándola.

Lo sabía, él era completamente diferente de Naruto.

– ¿Quién eres realmente y qué buscas? – Exigió demandante.

– No… No le entiendo.

– ¿Estás con él por el dinero? – Hinata tardó unos segundos pero terminó comprendiendo, él estaba protegiendo a su amigo; o eso intentaba.

Sonrió dulcemente apartándolo lento. – Sasuke-san, no se preocupe.

– Él está enamorado de ti. – Le dijo serio. – Nunca lo había visto así por alguien. – Aquello la había impactado y sus latidos se sintieron bombear rápidamente, de inmediato sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

– Yo… También le amo. – Confesó avergonzada. – N-No tiene que preocuparse por él.

La realidad instantáneamente le recordó lo que era en realidad su relación con el rubio y el por qué estaba ahí. Ella no era nada más que una genio y Naruto solo había sido el humano que la había invocado, dueño de dos deseos y su compañía obligada hasta que él desease. Si estaban ahí solo era porque él necesitaba de compañía y ella no había dudado en aceptar, eran eso y nada más.

– Así que aquí estaban… – La voz del rubio los obligó a mirar hacia el salón, desde donde el rubio entraba algo nervioso.

– Vinimos por aire fresco. – Comentó sin emoción alguna el Uchiha copiándole su frase.

Para cuando el joven de cabellos negros se retiró Hinata se sintió algo incómoda. Estaba algo triste por lo pensado anteriormente, porque a pesar de que todo fuese una farsa… Le hubiese gustado que fuese real.

 _Era una egoísta, ¿no?_

– Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? – La voz preocupada de su invocador hizo que reaccionara, pero cuando iba a decirle que no había de qué alarmarse el Uzumaki la pilló de improviso cuando puso su gran palma en su frente. – Al parecer no tienes fiebre… – Comentó bajo.

Para ella, el calor de inmediato se agolpó en sus blancas mejillas. Sus latidos descontrolados en su corazón le indicaban peligrosamente que podría sufrir un colapso, así que con sus últimas fuerzas empujó al rubio y corrió hasta entrar al salón. Por supuesto, sabía que él la seguiría pero, ¿qué le diría?, ¿acaso tenía explicación para lo que acababa de hacer, de suceder, de sentir y pensar?

"– _Yo… También le amo."_

Había dicho anteriormente… ¿Era real? Iba hasta el patio de aquella gran mansión, necesitaba aclarar su mente. La mano morena la sujetó del brazo antes de llegar al destino y de un movimiento la tiró hacia sí, para cuando reaccionó Naruto estaba abrazándola.

– ¿Acaso Sasuke-teme te dijo algo? – Comenzó sin separarse.

– No. – Negó totalmente convencida pero con voz baja.

– ¿La estás pasando mal? – Preguntó haciéndola sentir horrible. Él estaba ahí con sus amigos y ella lo había arruinado. – Si quieres podemos irnos y-

– Naruto-kun… – Le interrumpió y lo miró fijamente. – Gracias.

Los azules ojos la miraron sorprendidos. Naruto unió su mano con la de ella y así volvieron junto a todos los demás, como si nada hubiese pasado.

.

.


	4. Sin dudas

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Genie I

Capítulo 4: Sin dudas…

.

.

"– _Kurama deja el pantalón de Naruto-kun por favor. – Insistía mientras miraba al zorro después que él le suplicase que detuviese al_ _ **monstruo**_ _que no podía dejarlo vestirse._

– _Tch, toma. Solo porque mi ama lo dijo… – Recalcó el zorro soltando de sus dientes los ahora babeados pantalones de Naruto."_

– Hey deja de suspirar por favor… – Le pidió su amigo entrando en la oficina. Como cada tarde los dos iban a almorzar juntos y Naruto no pudo creer que ya había llegado tan pronto la hora de comer. – Sabes que ella estará contigo, no es como si se fuese a ir.

Naruto solo sonrió en respuesta y continuó el camino al restaurante de siempre junto al pelinegro.

Secretamente le estaba costando algo de esfuerzo el aparentar que no sentía absolutamente nada por la bella genio que estaba en su apartamento. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo pasase y ella nunca se alejase de él, básicamente porque él había crecido prácticamente solo, sin el cariño de una familia.

Su tío Jiraiya con sus novelas y viajes jamás pudo darle el amor que una madre le puede brindar a un hijo, aunque Naruto no le reprochaba nada puesto que su tío fue quién con esfuerzo lo cuidó todos esos años.

Ahora, en todo ese tiempo se había acostumbrado a vivir junto a alguien; con Hinata y Kurama. La idea de vivir así por más tiempo no le desagradaba para nada.

.

.

– Tengo unas dudas. – Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes. – Una vez que pida mis dos deseos, ¿qué será de ti? –Preguntó curioso, intentando no demostrar que había pasado la tarde entera pensando en ello.

– Hmm… – A Hinata claramente le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, pero no dudó en responder. – Volveré a la lámpara y alguien más me encontrará.

Una punzada de dolor sintió el Uzumaki, pero intentó mirar a otro lado para que ella no lo notase.

– ¿Y si yo me quedo con la lámpara…?

– No creo que sea posible. – Kurama respondió captando sus intenciones. – Luego de que pides los tres deseos tu memoria es borrada y debes continuar tu vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

El dolor se hizo más intenso, finalmente él olvidaría todo lo vivido.

 _Y no quería eso._

.

.

.

" _Tocaron unas veces en la puerta, era de tarde y Kurama la miró alerta, tal como la primera vez que les había pasado algo como eso. Hinata abrió encontrando la oscura y penetrante mirada del mejor amigo de su invocador: Uchiha Sasuke._

– _¿Tú?_

– _Sasuke-san… Buenas tardes. – Saludó y miró rápida al zorro para que se escondiese dejando pasar de inmediato al Uchiha._

– _¿Naruto…?_

– _S-Salió a comprar…_

– _Ya veo. – Sasuke calló dirigiéndose hasta el gran sofá para sentarse y Hinata no podía estar más que nerviosa, porque na cola anaranjada de Kurama se encontraba detrás del mueble._

– _¡Le traeré agua! – Exclamó llamando la atención del chico por su ruidoso hablar y el zorro aprovechó de esconderse en el cuarto del Uzumaki a toda velocidad._

– _¿Naruto tiene mascota? – Sin dudas esto congeló en el puesto a la Hyūga, ya que miró al moreno analizando lo que sería una cama para perros._

– _S-Sí, pero solo por un tiempo. – Dijo tratando de haber inventado una buena excusa, dándole el dichoso vaso con agua a Sasuke._

 _El silencio los invadió, Hinata no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir frente a ese chico. Sin lugar a dudas, Sasuke era todo lo contrario a Naruto. Cuando Hinata no daba más de la incomodes, los ojos de él se fijaron absolutamente en ella._

– _Hinata. – La aludida tragó grueso, con ese chico se podía esperar cualquier cosa… – Quería pedirte disculpas. – Ella de inmediato mostró asombro en su mirar. – Solo… No quiero que el dobe sufra. Nosotros tuvimos una infancia solitaria y ahora que él te tiene… Está realmente feliz._

 _A esto ella no supo qué responder. Si decía que no dejaría a Naruto estaba mintiendo, y no quería decir más cosas que probablemente se cumpliesen. Es en este momento en el que su perlada mirada se fija en un objeto en especial, Hinata sonríe y se dirige a este para tomarlo._

– _Sasuke-san… – Le llamó captando la atención de él. – Quisiera entregarle esto._

 _La sorpresa de manera instantánea tomó preso el rostro del Uchiha, Sasuke la miró no comprendiendo cómo ella pudo haber sabido que a él le gustaba aquella reliquia de plata. Solo una solución había para todo aquello._

– _Naruto…_

 _Ella negó. – Es de mi parte."_

– Te veo demasiado pensativa ama… – Le sacó de sus recuerdos Kurama con curiosidad.

– S-Sí es solo que... – Suspiró mirando por el balcón del departamento. – Sakura-chan estaba en una reliquia que Naruto-kun conservaba en su oficina.

– ¡¿Sakura?!

– S-Sí. – Afirma al sorprendido zorro. – Yo… Estoy muy agradecida con Naruto-kun por encontrarme, pero… Él todo este tiempo tuvo a Sakura-chan junto a él y al parecer no se dio cuenta. – Terminó mirando a lo lejos a una pareja abrasándose.

– Él es demasiado idiota como para haberla notado… – Comentó el zorro.

– E-Espero que Sasuke-san pueda notarla. –Dijo sincera. Ella también era una genio y la espera porque alguien te invocase cada vez era mayor a medida que los tiempos avanzaban.

Si lo pensaba mejor; habían más probabilidades de que Naruto hubiese invocado a su amiga en lugar de a ella. Esperar en esa isla desierta iba a ser eterno si no fuera por el Uzumaki. Hinata mordió su labio inferior al preguntarse qué habría pasado si el rubio hubiese invocado a Sakura en lugar de a ella.

 _Sin dudas ella también se habría enamorado de Naruto…_

Pensó suspirando agradecida porque la suerte fuese otra, pero de inmediato reparó en lo que acababa de pensar.

¿EH?

.

.


	5. El último deseo

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Genie I

Capítulo 5: El último deseo.

.

.

– ¿Y si deseo que se quede junto a mí?

– …

Sin dudas esto sorprendió al zorro, el que abrió sus rojizos ojos enfocando su atención al rubio que estaba sentado a su lado en el suelo. Naruto estaba totalmente ansioso, parecía desesperado.

– Sería como tener una esclava. – Confesó sin ánimos de hablar realmente, pero ante la mirada curiosa del Uzumaki si vio obligado a seguir la explicación. – Incluso cuando hayas muerto se verá obligada a permanecer junto a ti hasta la eternidad.

– Ya veo. – Sonrió amargamente con tristeza en su alma. Pero luego de unos minutos una idea se le vino a la mente. – Kurama… – Llamó al mágico animal haciendo que este nuevamente abriera sus ojos algo fastidiado por no ser dejado dormir.

.

.

Después de un relajante baño de espuma Hinata tomó la ferviente decisión. ¡Definitivamente agregaría una bañera a su habitación de la lámpara! Unos segundos después miraba hacia Kurama, mirándola tranquilo. Naruto había sugerido aquel baño y ella necesitaba agradecerle pero al no verlo supo que había salido.

Caminó para sentarse en el reconfortante sofá, con sus cabellos mojados aun por la posterior ducha y, por la falta de costumbre dejó un camino de gotitas que caían de su larga cabellera oscura. Ella no lo había notado en absoluto, ni el anaranjado zorro recostado.

Para cuando el rubio abrió la puerta y entró Hinata giró su mirada hacia él captando con su opalina mirar que el Uzumaki traía unas bolsas con comida y otras cosas. Cuando reconoció el olor que expedía aquella comida, sus ojos brillaron emocionados y hambrientos, Hinata no esperó ni un segundo más y corrió hasta la mesa donde Naruto dejaba las bolsas dándole la espalda.

– ¡Kya! – Se escuchó tras él asustándolo y, cuando se giró a ver, como si estuviera en cámara lenta su azulada mirada vio a Hinata resbalarse con el suelo mojado y caer.

Pero como él tenía muy buenos reflejos, alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura antes de que su cuerpo impactase contra el duro suelo, y la sostuvo en un abrazo instintivo.

– N-N-Naruto-kun. – Susurró su nombre unos segundos después, estaba segura que iba a terminar en el suelo, no en los brazos del rubio.

– Hinata… – La nombró, su perlada mirada se dirigió a los azules de enfrente encontrándolos completamente absortos en ella.

La distancia entre ellos se fue acortando y sus labios cada vez estaban más y más cerca. Solo a milímetros de besarse el estómago de la genio sonó reclamando comida. El sonrojo fue inevitable y Naruto sonrió nervioso.

– La película comenzará. – Dijo Kurama captando la atención de los dos tratando de devolver el buen ambiente que había sido perturbado.

Comieron la deliciosa sopa de judías rojas, Hinata degustó completamente inmersa en un mundo de felicidad el exquisito sabor de aquella comida y Naruto solo pudo apreciar su bello rostro iluminado por la dulzura de aquella genio; realmente no pudo dejar de mirarla, ni aunque la película que estaban viendo era su favorita.

Hinata lo tenía deslumbrado, Kurama notó eso y rio un poco sintiéndose algo incómodo por estar junto a la pareja.

En un momento dado, la pareja principal de la película confesó su amor e iniciaban una serie de besos. Hinata sintió nervios florecer en su estómago de solo pensar que hace poco estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con el rubio.

– Si quieres podemos hacerlo también. – Propuso su invocador. Ella inmediatamente giró su mirar hasta el chico, pero Naruto estaba completamente colorado por lo que acababa de decir e intentaba mirar hacia otro lado por el nerviosismo.

Hinata mordió su labio expectante, tomándose su tiempo para decidir y terminó asintiendo acercándose al guapo chico junto a ella. Sus labios se unieron, fue un beso cálido, tierno y demasiado lindo para ser el primero. Naruto tomó el control de mando del televisor y apagó el artefacto ante la mirada expectante de la mujer a su lado. Él ofreció su mano para que ella lo siguiera y caminaron hasta la habitación del Uzumaki, se recostaron abrasados. Sumidos en un silencio lleno de nervios y sentimientos a flor de piel, era perfecto.

– ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó cuidando de no hablar muy fuerte el rubio, llamando la atención de la genio, la que tuvo que separarse un poco del chico para mirarlo. – Hinata, deseo que una vez terminada mi invocación contigo no se me borre la memoria.

Hinata abrió un poco sus labios por la sorpresa. – ¿E-Estás seguro?

– Completamente. – Dijo convencido mostrando una sonrisa zorruna.

Hinata entonces chasqueó sus dedos y asintió en aprobación. Luego de esto Naruto retomó el habla diciendo…

– Y ahora… Deseo que seas humana. – Sonrió cálido, pero la sonrisa de ella desapareció por completo.

– ¿Q-Qué?

Kurama había escuchado todo, a penas lo hizo se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la habitación corriendo intentando detener al rubio pero Hinata se vio obligada a cumplir eso. Luego del chasqueo de dedos por parte de ella en unos segundos el humo lila inundó la habitación.

– ¡AMA! – Intentó llamar el zorro, pero al desaparecer el humo Hinata ya no se encontraba.

– ¡H-Hinata! – Rápido se levantó buscándola por todos lados, y al no distinguirla miró al zorro. – Kurama, Hinata-chan…

– ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer imbécil?! – Recibió la peor mirada de odio de toda su vida. – Ella se volvió humana, demonios.

Naruto no comprendía absolutamente nada. – ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó tan preocupado como estaba y Kurama bufó enojado.

– No entiendes… Una vez una genio se vuelve humana pierde sus recuerdos, teníamos doscientos años y la has jodido. – Comentó con dolor, y no era para menos si él estaba para acompañarla y ahora ella…

Kurama comenzó a dar vueltas impaciente.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Cuestionó el Uzumaki.

– Según sé… Una vez la encuentre y ella me vea recordará todo. – Al decir esto Naruto suspiró aliviado. – Pero ahí está el problema; A aparecido en cualquier lugar del mundo, incluso podría estar en aquella isla.

Oh no. El mundo para Naruto dejo de moverse.

.

.


	6. Tío Jiraiya

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Genie I

Capítulo 6: Tío Jiraiya.

.

.

Otro día más, otra vez en aquella espantosa oficina. Ni siquiera sus empleados pudieron subirle los ánimos y por toda la empresa corría el rumor de que el Uzumaki sufría de mal de amores. Se tocó sus labios por primera vez en aquella mañana, recordaba con exactitud la sensación de los dulces labios de ella sobre los suyos.

Suspiró algo triste. Desde hace dos meses había estado viviendo solo con Kurama, su única compañía desde que Hinata había desaparecido. Los dos había intentado buscar a la genio sin éxito alguno por más de un mes y medio. Los dos se sentían mal, los dos se culparon y de a poco aprendieron a convivir juntos sin enojarse con el contrario. Al fin y al cabo, los dos tenían la culpa.

Cuando sonó su teléfono indicándole una llamada entrante de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y antes de que pudiese salir, la voz de Sasuke interrumpió el silencio de su oficina.

– Deja ya de suspirar. – Había comentado en tono de burla al entrar a su oficina sin tocar siquiera la puerta. – Ahora, ¿se puede saber qué sucede contigo? – Preguntó al no ver el mismo ánimo hiperactivo ni alegre característico del rubio.

– He perdido a Hinata, por un estúpido _deseo_ … – Confesó completamente culpable.

Naruto noto que su amigo se había comenzado a sonrojar ante la mención de aquella última frase, nunca en sus años de vida había visto a Sasuke sonrojado. Definitivamente esto era muy nuevo de ver.

– A eso venía. – Comentó intentando desviar la atención que tenía Naruto por sus sonrojadas mejillas. – Yo quería agradecerle a ella _el presente_. – Por la cara que Naruto puso de confusión Sasuke intentó aclarar señalando un espacio vacío. – Me dio la reliquia que antes estaba aquí, aquello me concede deseos.

A pesar de haberlo dicho literalmente, Naruto se cuestionó si Sasuke había querido decir lo mismo que había entendido. Pero luego de pensarlo mejor decidió no indagar más en ello para no arriesgar la identidad como genio de Hinata.

.

Luego de comer un delicioso platillo de ramen recién hecho Naruto sentía sus ánimos volver, aunque sabía que aquello iba a durar poco, pues el recuerdo de Hinata iba a estar siempre presente para él.

Mientras Sasuke pagaba esta vez la cuenta sus azules orbes miraron hacia la calle, es ahí cuando de entre toda esa gente caminando vio una cabellera negra azulado totalmente inconfundibles para él. Sin mirar a su mejor amigo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a correr en dirección a donde había visto esa cabellera.

Cuando pudo verla mejor, aun a metros de distancia sonrió de felicidad. Sin dudas era ella ¡era Hinata! Su corazón se sintió vivo nuevamente latiendo desenfrenado al tiempo que la seguía. Y al parecer ella se percató de su persecución pues sin dudarlo comenzó a correr, pero nada le importó a Naruto porque cuando llegó hasta ella la abrasó amarrando sus brazos instintivamente en su cintura, adorando la sensación de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

– Hinata-chan… – Susurró feliz sintiendo el cuerpo de ella tensarse por completo ante su llamado.

En segundos sintió la bofetada que ella le dio alejándolo. – ¡Yo n-no le conozco! – Sus azules ojos vieron las mejillas extremadamente sonrojadas de la muchacha, la que casi se desmaya por lo recién vivido.

Mientras la vio desaparecer nuevamente entre la gente, Naruto sobaba su mejilla que tenía la mano de su ex genio completamente marcada.

.

.

Después de aquello se tomó un día libre, había experimentado demasiadas emociones por un día. Le contó lo sucedido a Kurama y el zorro no pudo evitar acurrucarse junto al Uzumaki de la felicidad por que el paradero de su ama estaba cerca.

– Hey chiquillo, fui a tu oficina, pero me dijeron que no estabas…

Tanto Naruto como Kurama se congelaron en el acto, se separaron rápido y miraron a la puerta de entrada en la que el peliblanco hacía su aparición.

– Viejo ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Pero Jiraiya poco le tomó atención, pues estaba completamente absorto mirando al zorro de nueve colas junto a su sobrino. – Vaya, ¿de dónde has sacado aquel zorro?

Kurama volvió a mirar a Naruto, los dos sorprendidos por no haberse acordado de la peculiaridad del animal. – Lo adquirí en un viaje este verano dattebayo. – Intentó sonar convincente sonriendo entre dientes.

– Muy bonito… – Comentó antes de comenzar a buscar con la mirada algo invisible.

– ¿Qué buscas? – Preguntó algo cabreado de ver aquella infantil actitud de su viejo tío.

– Vine a conocer a tu prometida, pero al parecer no existe. – Dijo burlón.

El Uzumaki suspiró derrotado. – No tengo. – Confesó rindiéndose y detestó ver la sonrisa triunfante que su tío le brindó.

– ¡Lo sabía! No podrías engañarme a mí. – Siguió sonriendo. – Tengo una muchacha que presentarte, la reunión es mañana al mediodía.

– Me niego. No quiero conocer a nadie más. – Apresuró en responder.

– Vendrás porque esta chica es hermosa. – Naruto miró a su tío haciendo un recorrido imaginario con sus manos de las curvas femeninas. – Perfecta diría yo. – Terminó algo sonrojado y sonriente.

Naruto y Kurama suspiraron, él era demasiado pervertido.

– No quiero.

– Vas a venir porque ya he hecho un pacto con su padre, esto es por negocios. Si no te interesa intenta no demostrarlo chico, pero te aseguro que te gustará.

.

.


	7. ¡Eres tú!

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Genie I

Capítulo 7: ¡Eres tú!

Sus pasos se marcaron al entrar y caminar hacia la mesa indicada por el camarero al llegar. Sus nervios: de hierro; su peinado era un asco y ni hablar de su tenida que, aunque era formal no podríamos decir que estaba completamente arreglado.

Todo para cumplir un objetivo máximo: Dar la peor impresión a la nueva _idiota_ con la que su tío ahora quería casarlo.

– Tu debes ser Naruto… – Escuchó decir al hombre sentado frente al peliblanco de su tío.

Este señor se permitió recorrer con su mirada severa cada imperfección del rubio, se notaba su fastidio por aquella mala presentación. A pesar de que ese hombre con su penetrante mirada logró ponerle nervioso se mantuvo serio hasta el final, mirando desafiante la blanquecina mirada del hombre.

Su tío, -que hasta ahora había estado dándole la espalda- al verlo solo pudo abrir la boca por la sorpresa causada y rápido se levantó disculpándose ante el hombre y tomándolo de las muñecas para conducirlo hasta el baño.

– ¡Idiota! – Regañó golpeándolo en la cabeza. – ¿Qué crees que haces?

Mientras su tío intentaba arreglar su presentación personal, Naruto comentó. – No quiero conocer a esta mujer.

Jiraiya suspiró, su sobrino era tan terco como Kushina después de todo. – Solo dame una oportunidad… Es la última, te lo aseguro. – Juntó sus manos a modo de súplica intentando poner mirada tierna, pero solo logró molestar al Uzumaki.

Junto con un suspiro Naruto comenzó a arreglarse las ropas, se peinó y miró en el reflejo a un chico totalmente desaliñado. A simple vista se veía fenomenal, pero él sabía que sus azules no tenían brillo alguno. En esos dos meses había vivido de ramen instantáneo día a día –y solo al almuerzo tenía una buena comida-, las ganas de cuidar su imagen y alimentación se habían ido junto con ese último deseo.

Sabía que incluso sus formados pectorales que alguna vez tuvo ahora solo mostraban un vientre plano y sin gracia.

Cuando volvieron a la mesa se sentó junto a su tío, no sin antes reverenciarse a modo de disculpa. – Mis más sinceras disculpas señor…

– Hyūga, Hyūga Hiashi. – Dijo tan serio como siempre.

– Sí, Hiashi-san.

Para cuando ordenaron la comida Naruto se permitió fijarse más en aquel hombre sentado frente a su tío. Aquel hombre tenía unos ojos muy parecidos a los de Hinata. Movió la cabeza suave y negativamente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, Hinata estaba en todo lo que pensaba.

– ¡P-Perdonen la tardanza!

Luego de escuchar aquello, como si el tiempo se detuviese para él; Naruto observó expectante la figura femenina de Hinata con algo de sudor en su rostro por la carrera a llegar al lugar. Una vez ella saludó, para nadie pasó de ser percibido que el rubio estaba completamente embobado.

Jiraiya le pegó en su estómago haciéndolo reaccionar. – Saluda idiota. – Susurró divertido.

– ¡Hinata! – Exclamó llamando la atención de todos los presentes –incluyendo a camareros- dado que el Uzumaki se había levantado de su asiento demasiado abrupto.

– ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi hija? – Cuestionó Hiashi, pero Naruto no le hizo caso alguno, ni a su tío que se preguntaba lo mismo.

Solo miraba los ojos perlados de la muchacha. – Soy yo, Naruto. Te he buscado todo este tiempo… – Confesó feliz.

Hiashi miró a su hija y luego al muchacho, ese chico tenía ahora un brillo en sus ojos que antes, pudo jurar, estaban más apagados.

Hinata reconoció al acosador del día anterior y con un sonrojo admitió. – Ya le dije… Y-Yo no le conozco.

Esto sin dudas provocó un inmenso dolor en su pecho, reconociendo la falta de memoria de ella se dirigió rápido al baño. Su tío lo acompañó de nuevo y escuchó mientras se alejaba que el Hyūga decía _"Dejémoslo para otro día"_.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías? – Preguntó su tío. – Me has hecho pasar una gran vergüenza hoy.

Naruto sujetaba sus rubios cabellos con sus morenas manos, frustrado. – La conozco. No puedo explicarlo bien, pero sí. – Admitió.

.

.

.

" _Cuando cerró la puerta de su departamento, Kurama estaba esperándole junto a la entrada. Parecía últimamente un cachorro esperando a su amo y Naruto sabía que para ese zorro era la primera vez tan alejado de su genio._

– _Kurama… – Esperó a que el animal le mirase con sus rojizos ojos para decirle con una sonrisa. – ¡La he visto otra vez!"_

Eso… ya hace un mes exactamente.

– Naruto, los invitados están llegando y tú aún no estás listo. – La voz de su prima llamaron su atención al verla entrar al cuarto de la gran mansión de los Uzumaki, lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta. – Eres un inútil después de todo. – Dijo sonriente.

Él se acercó hasta ella tranquilamente y tocó suave el gran vientre que ella poseía. Sin dudas, su prima había cambiado de personalidad este tiempo, desde que se enteró que iba a ser madre junto al peliblanco que tenía como pareja.

Karin estaba pasando los mejores días de su vida, por el contrario, él no podría decir lo mismo.

Desde aquella vez en el restaurant, los Hyūga no habían platicado con Jiraiya para agendar otra cita con propósito de reunirlos nuevamente. Y nada había podido saber de Hinata, aunque intentó sacarles información a todas las personas que pudo siendo descubierto por su tío. Jiraiya le había regañado y advertido que si seguía buscándola no podría arreglar el asunto con el Hyūga.

Bajó con un traje italiano blanco, de corbata y zapatos negros relucientes recibió a sus invitados en mayoría amigos y socios de la empresa, que querían festejar junto a él sus veintiún años de vida.

En esos precisos instantes se encontraba con una copa de vino y junto a Sasuke, que últimamente también parecía haber cambiado en algo ya que esos negros ojos sin brillo que siempre conoció ahora estaban más relucientes que nunca. Se retiró junto con la copa de vino hasta el balcón del gran salón mirando todo y a la vez nada. Él no era una persona que acostumbraba a beber, pero en aquella ocasión solo lo sintió necesario.

– B-Buenas noches. – Casi suelta la copa del susto, pero no lo hizo y en cambio giró hasta verla.

Ahí, frente suyo estaba… – Hinata. – Susurró su nombre asombrado por la aparición. Ella tímidamente se mordió el labio y de a pasos lentos se acercó a él. – ¿Cómo…? – Todo parecía muy real, ella realmente estaba en frente.

– Yo… – Ella pareció tomarse un tiempo para respirar tranquilamente antes de seguir hablando. – Tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria… Al menos e-eso me dijeron. – Sus perlados ojos desviaron su mirar hacia el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas. – Es como si no tuviese recuerdos desde que nací, solo desperté en esa camilla de hospital. – Comentó para ella misma.

– … – Naruto realmente no sabía qué decir ya que, si ella no recordaba, el confesarle la verdad no solucionaba nada.

– P-Pero por alguna razón, – Una de sus blanquecinas manos se elevó en un gesto inconsciente hasta su pecho, tratando de acompasar su desenfrenado latir. –, siento que le conozco… – Terminó por confesar.

Naruto quedó sin habla, solo miraba embobado a la mujer con la que compartió un tiempo inolvidable, la mujer que le salvó la vida y de la cual se enamoró completamente.

Como el reflejo rápido que causa una luz al pasar, se vio el color anaranjado junto con sus nueve colas correr hasta las suaves piernas de la chica, tan alegre como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Naruto se sorprendió, Kurama le dijo que ella al encontrarse con ella recordaría todo, pero… No veía el humo lila ni los brillos ni nada que le ayudase a identificar que ella estaba recobrando sus memorias como se vería en las películas o algo por el estilo.

Solo estaban frente a él la chica mirando atenta al zorro que feliz se enredaba en sus blancas piernas como si recorriese un laberinto. Ella terminó agachándose hasta acariciarlo y sonrió con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. – ¿K-Kurama…? – Más lágrimas acompañaron a la primera, sus recuerdos, sus memorias, su todo al fin llegaron…

Volvieron.

Los ojos color perla ahora miraron a los azules del Uzumaki, quién había presenciado todo desde el principio. – ¡Naruto-kun!

No lo dudó ni un segundo, él tomó a la chica de la mano hasta atraerla junto a sí y la abrazó cálidamente, Hinata se aferró al cuerpo masculino con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo irse nuevamente.

– No temas, no te dejaré ir nunca más. – Susurró Naruto contra su oído sin separarse ni un centímetro de la muchacha.

– Te amo Naruto-kun. – Le confesó sonrojada.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y la pareja se separó un poco solo para ver a todos los invitados sonriéndoles desde el jardín, mirando al gran balcón. Entre ellos estaba su tío y el gran empresario de los Hyūga, Hiashi. Sin lugar a dudas, esto solo era el principio de una larga relación.

Naruto encontró a una genio, y juntos al amor.

 **FIN**

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ ¿Qué les puedo decir aparte de agradecerles como siempre su apoyo? Gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo fic, gracias por sus comentarios, por sus follows, por los favoritos, todo. Espero que la siguiente historia sea de su agrado. ¡Nos leemos hasta entonces!


End file.
